


The Brides of Spider-Man

by Kwikthunder



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Harem, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwikthunder/pseuds/Kwikthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 8 Months since Mary Jane Watson left New York City and Peter Parker has been in a rut of sorts. He stills works at the Daily Bugle, lives in the same shitty apartment, and has become a bit to focus on his Spider-Man duties. But after a memorable night with a certain Jade Hero, Peter Parker's life is about to go a little bit.....bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brides of Spider-Man

Chapter 1: Red, Blue, and Green Love

New York City, 5:45 PM

It was a normal day in New York City.

“AHHHHH!”

Well normal as it can be as the Rampaging Rhino was demolishing all the ATM’s in the vicinity. Luckily for the Big Apple a certain Friendly Neighborhood Hero was on the scene, ready to kick Rhino Hide.

“Yo Rhino!” Spiderman aka Peter Parker said as he swung straight towards Rhino causing him to fall back. “Didn’t you mom ever tell you stealing is wrong?”

“SPIDERMAN!” Rhino shouted out towards the Wall Crawler. “Get out of here you Webbed Freak!”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.” Spiderman said as he dodged the cars that Rhino was aiming towards him. 

As Spiderman was dodging cars from Rhino, a certain lawyer-based heroine was observing the action taking place. This said lawyer-based was none other than Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk as she was taking a sip of her coffee and was dressed in a dark purple business suit and skirt.

“Looks like Pete needs my help.” Jennifer said. “Typical.”

Dropping her purse and coffee as well as taking off her heels Jennifer began to concentrate on the radiation in her blood that allowed her to transform into She-Hulk. Within seconds the once 5 ft 10 inch woman quickly became the massive 6 ft 7 inch Jade Giantesses.

“Hey Rhino!” She-Hulk shouted as Rhino turned his attention towards her. “Why don’t you mess with someone you own size.”

Rushing towards the animal man, She-Hulk used her mighty strength to shove Rhino into one of the building across from him.

“Hey Shulke.” Spiderman said as he landed right next to her. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh I was just in town.” She-Hulk. “Couldn’t let my favorite wall crawler get harassed by this brute.”  
“Careful now, wouldn’t want Spider Woman to get jealous.”

“Oh will you two just get a room already!” Rhino said as he lifted himself out of the rubble.

“Want me to handle him?” Spiderman asked as he cracked his knuckles.

“Nope.” She-Hulk said as she wrapped her hand in a ponytail. “Allow me.”  
Heading back towards the Rhino, She-Hulk began to hand Rhino’s butt till finally the police came to apprehend the villain.

“He’s all yours officers.” She-Hulk said as she tossed Rhino towards the officers.

“Thank you She-Hulk, you help is greatly an-” One of the officers said before stopping mid-sentence. 

“Huh? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” She-Hulk jokingly said, 

“Um, Shulkie. I think it might be you.” Spiderman said as he pointed down.

Following the direction of her friend’s finger She-Hulk discovered the left side of her buttoned white shirt was completely shredded causing everyone to see her floral purple bra.

“Crap.” She-Hulk said as she tried her best to cover the area but evidently caused her skirt to rip up as well reveal her matching pattern panties. “I knew I should have worn my super-suit today.”

“Here let me help you with that.” Spiderman said as he used his webbing to cover the area. “It’s not much but at least you can go back to your apartment and not worry about your clothes tearing even more.”  
“Thanks Spidey.” She-Hulk said as she kissed the web slinger on the cheek.

“N-no problem.” Spiderman said as he was blushing under his mask. “Just doing any other hero would do, anyways see you later.”

Seeing that his work here was done, Spiderman decided to go back to swing around the NYC till finally landing at his place of business, The Daily Bugle.

Daily Bugle, 7:50 PM

“PARKER!!!” J. Jonah Jameson cried out in his office. “PARKER? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SON OF A-”

“I’m here!.” Peter Parker said as he busted into Jameson’s office dressed in blue jeans, converses, a white shirt, and a red hoodie.

“Ah there you are.” Jameson said as he put out his cigar and into his ash tray. “Did you get those pictures of Spiderman I wanted?”

“Sure did Mr. Jameson.” Peter said as he dug his hand into his backpack. “Here you go.”

“Good, good.” Jameson said as he looked through the pictures. “As always Parker your photos are fabulous, just fabulous. Especially this one.”

Looking at the picture Jameson was talking about Peter’s hazel eyes began to widen up as he completely forgot to delete the photo that exposes She-Hulk’s wardrobe malfunction.

“Ah I can already see the headlines.” Jameson said as he got out of his chair and looked towards the glass window behind him, Friendly Neighborhood or Pervert.”

“What? Mr. Jameson you can’t use that picture.” Peter said towards his boss.

“And why the hell not?” Jameson snarled like some dog. “Think of all the attention that I can gain with this.”

“But think of all the lawsuits.” Peter retorted back with a valid reason. “Ms. Walters is an exceptional lawyer, which means if you post that picture across New York City. She will press charges for sexual harassment, invasion of privacy, and…...invalid consent.”

“Hmph.” Jameson said as he began to ponder what his young worker was saying. “You’re right, Ms. Walters would kill this company. Destroy this picture right away and make sure that no one and I mean NO ONE see’s it ever again. Got it?”

“Got it.” Peter said as he quickly grabbed the picture. “Now since over do you think I can get my paycheck now?”

“Sure.” Jameson said as he was about to pass it to Peter before quickly pulling it back. “But since we are on the topic of Ms. Walters right now, I need you to do something for me.”  
“Sure, anything.”

“Well seeing that Joe just had his hip surgery, I am going to be needing a reporter to cover the Falcone vs. State case today.” Jameson explained. “It’s possibly the most talked about case in the past couple of week. I want you to cover it, if you do you will be getting double than what you usually get and it might expand your horizons.”

Seeing that the extra money wouldn’t hurt to have some more cash and that he did ace both high school and college literature, Peter decided to take the offer and headed off to the New York Criminal Court house.

New York Criminal Court, 8:00 PM

“Have the jury come up with a verdict?” The female judge asked.

‘This is it Jenn’ Jennifer thought to herself as she was in a new suit and sitting down with anticipation. ‘I have laid out all the facts, i have had all my testimonies laid out, this guy is going to jail for good.’

As Jennifer was reassuring herself Peter was sitting in the 3rd row with a journal in hand, writing his final bits for the article he must write.

‘ Damn Falcone guy is sweating’ Peter thought to himself. ‘Jess has him right where she wants him.’

“Yes we have your honor.” One of the jury men said. “We find Hector Falcone…...guilty.” 

Soon the chamber was filled with cheers of joy as the notorious Hector Falcone was now being sentenced for life in prison on the charges of murder, theft, and illegal trafficking. Rising out of her chair Jennifer was met with hounding reporters and flashing cameras on the case but all that she could see was her close friend Peter Parker was waiting near the door giving her a gentle wave.

Seeing that he was the only person she wanted to talk to Jennifer moved past the horde of people in front of her and quickly grabbed Peter causing the two to start running away from the massive group.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked as they were now out of the courthouse.

“A bar to celebrate.” Jennifer said with a big grin.

McDuffy’s Bar, 8:15 PM

“Cheers!” Peter and Jennifer said in unison as they clinked their bottles of beer together.

“You do realize it’s a bit too early for beer right?” Peter said.

“Hey its night time somewhere.” Jennifer said as she took a swig of her beer. “So how come you were at the courthouse?”

“What? Can’t a friend support another friend in a massive case?” Peter said as he stretched his lie.

“Peter, you do realize I am a lawyer right?” Jennifer said catching his bluff.

“Alright fine, Jameson wanted me to cover the case for him. He said if I did so that he will pay me extra.” 

“Eh, that Hitler stash a-hole.” Jennifer said in disgust. “You know Pete I do not understand why you keep on working for that stooge, I mean you have one hell of a brain and is possibly smarter than Richards, Stark, and my cousin combined. You should be building the next Tesla or something like that.”

“Hey Jameson isn’t that bad alright. When my Aunt May fell and broke her knee he paid for her expenses for no charge, and as for why I keep working at the Bugle well….it’s stable. Unlike other things in my life.” Peter said grimly before taking a sip out of his beer.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jennifer asked worried about her friend.

“Not anymore... Mary Jane, she uh….she moved to Chicago.” Peter said as the hole in his heart started to grow bigger. “To start some club or something.”

Hearing the sadness in Peter’s voice Jennifer couldn’t help but feel pity for the poor guy. For the amount of years she has known the lovable goofball, Jennifer sees the struggles he faces for living a double life. The amount of times he had to sacrifice his personal life to save others. The days where he struggles to make ends meet because he was busy stopping a villain or helping out a fellow teammate. It was one of the many traits she loved about him.

“Hey, how do you think Jameson would feel if you got him an interview from me?”

“He would be ecstatic but I would never do that to you.”

“Pete it’s fine.” Jennifer said with a gentle smile. “I insist, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Alright then.” Peter said as he began to go look into his pack.

“Whoa, not here.” Jennifer said. “My apartment is just around my corner.”

“Ok.” Peter said as he began to get up. “Let’s go.”

Jennifer Walters’s Apartment, 8:30 PM

“And here we are.” Jennifer said as she unlocked her apartment's door. “Welcome to my humble home.”

Going past Jennifer, Peter could not help but look in amazement at Jen’s apartment.it had a bit on a regal but modern vibe with the bedroom in the corner of the apartment with the kitchen next to it and the bathroom on the opposite side.

“Whoa!” Peter said in awe. “Jennifer this place is amazing.”

“Thanks.” She said blushing a bit. “Excuse the mess a bit, this case had me focused.”

“So.where do you want the interview taking place?” Peter asked.

“Couch is fine.” Jennifer said. “Just give me a minute so I can get myself comfortable.” 

“Sure.” Peter said as he took a seat on the couch.\

As Jennifer went into the bathroom where her closet was in. Peter started to pull out the necessary equipment needed for the interview to take place. Having his notebook, a pen, his iconic camera, and tape recorder laid out on top of the coffee table in front of him, all Peter had to do now is wait.

“Alright Petey, let’s get this interview over with.” Jennifer said as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in an X-Large gray shirt with her black hair tied up in a ponytail. 

“Whoa.” Peter said as he looked at Jennifer’s current attire. “Ms. Walters are you trying to seduce me?”

“In your dreams Peter.” Jennifer said as she sat next to him. “A tape recorder? Really?”

“What? It’s convenient.” Peter argued.

“So is a smart phone.” Jennifer retorted back.

“Yeah well not everyone has a lawyer’s salary.” Peter said as he pulled out his flip phone.

“Well at least now I know what to get you for Christmas.” Jennifer said. “Anyways, how do you start this interview off?”

“I believe like this,” Peter said as he turned on the tape recorder. “Hello everyone my name is Peter Parker of The Daily Bugle and today i have the pleasure of interviewing the wonderful Jennifer Walters.”

“Hello.” Jennifer said as she slightly giggled at Peter’s charismatic reporter voice.

“Now the question on everyone's mind Ms. Walters is how did you land yourself this case?”

“Well Peter, the D.A. called me one morning and asked if I was interested in a case of a lifetime.” Jennifer said. “And I told him I was and the rest is history.”

“Now what was the most challenging part of the case?”  
“Oh boy.” Jennifer said as she scratched her head. “I believe possibly the most challenging part about this case is finding the evidence. I mean Peter this Falcone guy was good at covering his tracks but sadly for him I was better.”

“I do not doubt that.” Peter said as he chuckled a bit. “Now with Falcone gone, what would you say would be the next step in your career?”

“Honestly wherever life takes me.” Jennifer said. “Whether it may be a court case or stopping the next global crisis.” 

“Well Jennifer it was great talking to you and I wish the best for you.” 

“As do i Peter.” 

With the interview over Peter stopped the tape recorder and finished writing his article.

“Thanks for the interview Jennifer.” Peter said with a grateful smile.

“Hey what are friends for am I right?” Jennifer said as she playfully pushed him.

“Right.” Peter said as he stood up. “Hey don’t mind if I use the john, do ya?”

“The john? You mean the bathroom? What are you? 85.”

“Shut up.” Peter said as he left to use the bathroom.

As Peter went to use the bathroom Jennifer quickly noticed there was a picture sticking out of his backpack. With her curiosity getting the best of her Jennifer pulled the picture to see it was of her with her torn clothes. Seeing it Jennifer couldn’t help but get angry and soon quickly hulked out causing the X-Large gray shirt to quickly look like a small.

“Whew, glad that’s over with.” Peter said as he zipped up his fly. “Jenn what’s the matter?”

“Why do you have this?” Jennifer said as she pulled up the picture in front of him. “Did you show this picture to Jameson? Did you give him a copy for his newspaper?”

“Jen I can explain.” Peter said.

“You have 5” Jennifer said as she raised her hand to indicate 5 seconds.

“OkayJamesonfoundthepictureinthestackthatimadefrommyroomandwhenshewantedtopublishititoldhimthatyouwouldsueandthatitwouldbebadforthebuglesohedroppeditandwishesformetoburnit.” Peter said in a manner of 5 seconds.

Stunned Peter could speak that fast Jennifer took awhile to process what he said and they realized he was in fact being sincere especially since if the picture was published it would paint Peter like some perv.

“I-I am sorry Jen.” Peter said as he gathered his belonging and placed them in his bag. “If you want I can le-”

“No.” Jennifer said stopping him. “Look I’m sorry, I should have known you would never do that to me. Why don’t you stay a bit longer. I have some fresh wine in the fridge.”

“Alright, but I am only going take a glass. Nothing more.”

10 Glasses of Wine Later

“Oh my God, that cannot be true.” Jen slurred as she was still in her She-Hulk form and was lying on the couch. 

“I’m telling you it’s the truth.” Peter said as he too was drunk out of his mind. I was the Incredible Bag Man!”

“Hahaha, that is the most stupid hero name ever.” She-Hulk stated. 

“I didn’t have my suit with me, so what? Sue me.”

“I-I-I-I will.” Jennifer said before finishing her glass. “Whoops I’m out.”

“Same here.” Peter said as he looked at his empty wine glass. “Hey, i-i’ve been meaning to ask.” 

“Hmph, what is it?” 

“Which form of your body do you like better? Your regular form or yo-you’re She-Hulk form.”

“Duh?” Jennifer said as she stood up but was wobbling. “My She-Hulk form, I mean look at me. I am hot.” She said as she slapped her ass.

“Hell yeah you are.” Peter said.

“Alright let me ask you a question.” Jennifer said. “W-Why did you and Mary Jane break up?”

“Uh, where do i even begin.” Peter said as he rubbed his forehead. “A part of it is because she wanted a life where we could settle down, another is that work and being Spiderman just took a massive toll on our private life.”

“Damn.” Jennifer said feeling a bit sadden. “I mean I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well, you know what is the worst part?” Peter said as he started to cry a bit. “It has been nearly 9 months and she is still on my mind.”

Seeing Peter in this state Jennifer felt a mixture of emotions. First was anger towards Mary Jane for leaving him like this, then was sadness as how could it be that a nice guy like Peter is still single, and a bit of lust.

“Hmph, maybe I am just destined to be alone for ever.” Peter said before Jennifer got on top of him. “Jen? What are yo-”

Before Peter could finish asking his question Jen planted here dark green plump lips to his, sending a shock to both of their systems. Maybe it was the alcohol or her mind trying to tell her something but Jennifer couldn’t help kissing the man. 

“Jen.” Peter said as the two departed their lips. “Wh-Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you.” Jennifer said. “Throughout all the men that i have known in my life you have been there for me for the worst of times,,,and the best, now it’s time that I repay the favor.”

Going back to kissing him, Jennifer lifted Peter off of the ground and towards the bed where he began to take off his clothes till he was naked. Looking down Jennifer saw Peter’s 8-inch shaft.

“Wow.” Jennifer said as she blushed a bit. “Now it’s my turn.”

Quickly taking off her shirt Jennifer began to unclip her bra and slid off her panties to show off her 32F Cup breasts and her voluptuous ass. Now naked Jennifer began to crawl onto the bed with Peter as she looked into his hazel eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Peter said as he cupped his hand around her cheek.

Getting on top of the green skinned woman he aimed his penis into her vagina and began to thrust inside. With the great force entering inside of her Jennifer began to let out a moan as did Peter.

“Faster Peter, faster.” Jennifer said as wrapped her long legs around Peter’s hips. 

Following Jennifer’s advice, Peter began to quicken the pace and thrust in harder. Felling the great sensation Jennifer pulled herself towards Peter’s chest where her breasts pushed against his chest and dug her nails into his back.

“Gah!” Peter winced at the painful pleasure.

“S-Sorry.” Jennifer said as she quickly stopped.

“Don’t be.” Peter said as he whispered into her ear. “Ever.”

Sucking on her neck Jennifer started to feel her entire body tense up as her vaginal lips started to squeeze tighter around Peter’s dick. With the extra tightening Peter began to move faster and deeper inside of her.

“P-Peter, i-’m gonna cum.” Jennifer cried out. “I'M GONNA CUM!”

With a final thrust Peter’s semen began to shoot inside of Jennifer’s womb causing the two to lie on the bed at the fascinating sex they just had.

\---------------

Jennifer’s Apartment. 9:30 AM

“Aw, my head.” Peter said as he rubbed his fingers through his brown locks of hair. “What happened?”

Looking around the room Peter quickly realized he was in Jennifer’s apartment which instantly caused his brain to recall the sexual night that took place between himself and Jennifer.

“Holy shit.” Peter said. “Did i just have sex with Jennifer?”

Soon his question was answered as he began to feel sexual sensation wrapped around his penis. Pulling the sheets off of him he quickly discovered it was Jennifer still in her She-Hulk form who was giving him a blow job.

“Ghhk Mdrng.” She said as her mouth was in his penis.

“Wh-What?” Peter said with mixture of puzzlement and shock.

“Oh.” Jennifer said as she pulled her mouth out of Peter’s dick with a satisfying POP. “I said good morning.”

“Holy crap, so it was real.” Peter said in shock. 

“Of course it was.” Jennifer said as she sat on his naked thigh. “Why? Did you not like it?”

“No, I mean I love it.” Peter said. “It’s was...beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jennifer said as she blushed a bit.

“So what does this leave us as?” Peter asked.

“Well...how about, boyfriend and girlfriend?” Jennifer asked.

“Hmph, I think I would like that.” Peter said as he began to kiss Jennifer sensually on the lips.

Soon the romantic moment had to end as Peter’s phone began to ring. Stopping the intense moment he went to pick up the phone to realize it was Tony Stark aka The Invincible Ironman.

“Peter it’s Tony.” Tony said through the phone.

“Hey Tony, how’s it going?” Peter asked.

As Peter was talking with Tony, Jennifer began to move back down to Peter’s penis where she began to go back to giving him a blow job.

“Fine, hey do you think you can stop by Avenger’s Tower today?” Tony.

“Sure, um. J-Just give me sometime so I can speak to my boss and stuff.” Peter said as he was trying to control his breathing.

“Ok, and while you’re at it get She-Hulk over here.”

“Wha-What? Why me?” Peter asked in fear.

“Because isn’t the Daily Bugle close to her apartment?” Tony stated.

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“You are alright?” Tony asked. “Sound a bit strange?”

“Nah, I am fine.” Peter said as he coughed resulting in his penis to jump a bit in Jennifer’s mouth.” Just a bit of a morning cold that’s all.”

“.... Okay, just get over here soon as you can.” Tony said as he ended the call right there.

With the call ended Peter began to release his cum into Jennifer’s mouth, forcing her to swallow down the white substance.

“Hmph, tasty.” She-Hulk said as she smeared off the cum from her lips.

“Tony wants us at Avengers Tower ASAP.” Peter said. 

“ ? What for?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know, just wants us there soon.” Peter said.

“Alright.” Jennifer said as she started to move towards the bathroom. “Care to join me?”

“Hell Yeah!” Peter said as he quickly hopped out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is the First Chapter to the Brides of Spider-Man, thank you so much for reading and i hope that you enjoyed it. Please remember to like, comment, and most importantly; READ ON!!!!


End file.
